


Pretzels

by studded_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/studded_angel/pseuds/studded_angel
Summary: A life of a young woman growing up with her brother. She's miss perfect, always loved and happy. What she doesn't expect is for a boy to change it but somehow make it even more perfect. Or is it just perfect from outside perspective?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

Mary Grace Cerulli ,of number of four, Gray Rose Avenue, woke up with a start. She looked around her perfect bedroom in the attic, slightly disoriented from sleep. Once she had finally settled, she began her day as any other day.  
She chose a light washed, blue, long sleeved, denim blouse, a dark brown pair of jeans and her old Chuck Taylor’s, which had now faded over the years she had owned them. As she brushed her hair, she studied her chosen outfit of the day. Although slightly mismatched, she wore it with some kind of grace, she looked lovely.

  
She descended down the stairs from the attic, her room, to the rest of the house. As every day, her house was in this seemingly endless nirvana-like silence- and just like her room; her house and life was as perfect as ever… for just a moment more.

  
She opened her new box of cereal and poured some into her bowl. She then looked for her jug of milk. When she finally found it at the back of her fridge, she was delighted there was just enough left for her cereal. She again poured it in, but as if luck -and gravity, wasn’t on her side today; milk poured over the table and floor yet very little made it on her bowl.

  
Disturbed by the sudden mess in her kitchen, she quickly grabbed a wash cloth from under the sink and wiped the tabletop and mopped the floor. As she gazed at her bowl of cereal, she realized she was very hungry and was running late. She had no choice but to skip breakfast and run to school, having to walk on a normal day as she did not own any kind of transportation.  
She arrived, exhausted and hungry to her first period class. Her teacher as well as her fellow classmates, shocked since she has been never been late, and she has never looked more disordered, her grace missing. She has been let off with a warning, being her first time to be late.

  
The rest of her day seemed normal again, as if her morning was just a small obstacle done and over with. Little does she know that this was nothing but the calm before the storm.  
At lunch, she was the very first one to the cafeteria, for she had not eaten breakfast, she craved food. She bought twice as much food as she would normally would, stunning the lunch lady.

  
As Grace devoured her sandwich, a¬ tall, pale, handsome and intimidating looking boy walked into the cafeteria. The lunch lady greeting him with a warm smile, for he usually was the first one to lunch. She watched the boy buy a BLT sandwich and a bottle of juice. She didn’t know why she was watching the boy, she had no reason to. She didn’t realize it but the boy has now turned around and was facing her, looking directly at her- looking at him.

  
She stopped having a mental debate to why she was watching the boy and finally became conscious of the boy looking at her, she awkwardly smiled up at him and quickly looked away, embarrassed. His gaze lingered on the girl, her red face and the small feast gathered around her, He too, didn’t know why he was looking at her but he seemed to be attracted to her.  
As if his body and mouth had a mind of its own, he silently walked behind the bench she was sitting on, taking a deep, quiet breath. He then walked around the wooden bench so that he was facing her. She didn’t look up for a few moments, she stared at his shoes as if debating to look up or not. When she did look up, her hazel eyes widened.

  
“Can I sit here?” I asked, his tone surprisingly nice and gentle.  
“Er… Umm…” She was nervous. “Well, can you? I mean surely you can but, the proper term is ‘May I sit here?’ not ‘Can I sit here?’…” She gushed. “Sorry, why do you want to sit here, it’s cold and old, hey that rhymed. Wow, you make yourself look like an idiot, Grace?! Oops, that was supposed to be in my head, I’m sorry. I don’t know what I’m saying “ She slapped her forehead.

“Um…” He tried not to laugh at her nervous breakdown. “Back to my question? May I sit here?”

 

“Why?” She looked at me.

“Because…” He honestly, had no idea himself, he just wanted to. “I thought you looked lonely,”

“Okay, I guess.” She replied dumbstruck, wondering why she had acted so unlike herself, maybe she really was hungry, or

tired. Maybe it simply wasn’t her day.

“I’m guessing your name’s Grace?” Asked the nameless boy.

“Yes, I’m sorry about that. I’m not myself today. What’s your name?” She replied.

“My name is Shane Collins, pleasure to meet you.” Shane said.

“Shane…” She said, the word floating from her mouth.

“Yes, Shane.” He smiled, for some reason; enjoying the sound of his name with her voice.

“Are you with someone? Or are you just hungry?” he asked, observing the food scattered in front of Grace.

Grace blushed, remembering the large amount of food placed before her, “Just me, I didn’t have the chance to eat breakfast,” She explained. “You can imagine my hunger.” She laughed.

“ I think I might have an idea.” He laughed along. Their laughs forming a beautiful melody.  
They continued their lunch, talking continually, Grace having bought too much, shared with Shane. In that one hour they formed a friendship, relationship that seemed to click, as if they were made for each other.

After their short first encounter, they departed and went separate ways, spending the rest of their afternoons in class and work. But every now and then one of them would drift back to the thought of each other.

“Crap! No, no, no, no, no!” She whined in frustration.

Grace had just been released from her last period and was still inside the school. She looked out the front doors and saw the storm. It was raining cats and dogs outside. The constant sound of the rain hitting the pavement was putting her on edge. She had no choice; she had to walk home. She could always call her brother, sure. But she didn’t want to bother him at his work.

She didn’t realize the footstep s coming from behind her until he tapped her on the shoulder. Causing her heart to momentarily stop for a millisecond.

“Oh! You scared me.” She said, pushing him back.

“I didn’t try to.” Shane smiled. He looked out the window and looked down at her.

“Are you planning on walking home?” He asked.

“Yes…” She replied, defeated.

“You know, it’s not good for your health to do that, especially not at the moment.” He told her.

“Yes, I know.” She sighed. She had hoped the rain would have at least died down, instead it was raining even harder. “I have no way of getting home, unless I were to call my brother. But I don’t want to be a bother.”

“How about I take you home?” He offered her.

“I don’t know….” She replied. “I really don’t want to bother anyone.”

“Come on. It’s really not a bother.” He said, offering a warm smile. “Please, It’ the least I could do. I don’t want you walking home in the pouring rain.”

“Okay, If you insist.” She said.

“Okay, just wait here, I’ll get my car.” Shane took his keys out of his pocket and marched into the rain.

A moment later, Grace Cerulli was entering Shane Collins’ car. His car was a sleek black Dodge Challenger, in perfect condition.

“Do you mind if I play some music?” He asked.

“No,” She stuttered. “Not at all.”

“Okay then…” He said, turning on a cd player. And suddenly the lyrics to NeverShoutNever’s Can’t Stand It floated into the air, drowning the out the pitter patter of the rain on his windshield.

Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you know...  
That everything you do,  
Is super *ucking cute  
And I can't stand it…

“You listen to Cristopher Drew, too?” Grace asked stupidly.

“’Course I do.” Shane smiled.

About fifteen minutes later, Shane pulled into her driveway. The rain had died down, the slightest bit.

“Thanks for driving me home,” She said. Shane turned off the engine and turned to look at Grace.

“ No problem, If you want, I could pick you up in the mornings?” He offered.

“No, that’s okay.” Grace replied, bashful. “I’ll just wake up earlier. I’m fine.”

She began to open the door when he grabbed her arm. “Wait,” he said.

“Can I have you number?” He asked. Grace, blushing, nodded and typed in her number into his phone’s contacts as he grinned.

“Bye, Shane. Thank you, again.”

“Bye Grace” He replied.

She started her shower, turning on the water when she received a message from an unknown number.

“I realize I never gave you my number, Well now you have it! :D –Shane"

She smiled thinking. Today sure has been a crazy day.  
 


	2. Chapter 2

It seems as though Grace’s luck have not changed overnight. In fact, it appeared to only worsen, aggravating both the usually calm and peaceful Cerulli siblings.   
“Why are bad things suddenly happening to me?” Grace exclaimed, dropping her book bag next to her on the couch, looking at her older brother, Andrew.  
“It’s not that bad.” He casually replied.  
“It’s your fault we’re even fighting right now.” She said, glaring. “If you would just drive me to school, I wouldn’t have to walk four miles in the pouring rain and you would not have to deal with a whining teenager!”  
“I actually had to. And it will do you good, you look like you’ve been gaining a few…” Andy laughed.  
“Whatever. Please, just drive me to school,” Grace said as Andy stood up and wlked to the bottom of the stairs. They looked at each other for brief moment before Andy sprinted up the stairs and Grace ran after, her combat boots making a loud thud with each step.  
“Can’t you call one of your friends to come over and pick you up?!’ He whined, pounding her fists on the locked wooden door for he locked himself in his room. “I don’t ever want to go back to that place!’   
“Ugh!’ She groaned. “Okay!”  
Running down the stairs, fishing out her phone from her bag pocket. Quickly calling her friend, Dan, and pressed call. The phone rang for twenty seconds before going to voice mail. Frustrated, she threw her phone on the couch.  
“Who else do I know that has a car?” She said to herself.  
If I was going to be late again today, I will surely get detention today. She thought  
Five minutes later, while sulking on the couch, Andy finally came out of his room, running down stairs in his normal attire ready for his work. Picking up his forgotten cup of coffee, headed towards the door.  
“If you’re so stressed about it, just don’t go to school today. I ditched school plenty of times. Even though it wouldn’t be ditching since I told you that you can , it’s still the same concept.” Andy said, flashing a bright wide smile.  
Frowning, “I would, but I have a test today and… Oh gosh!” Grace exclaimed. With a sinking realization she quickly stood up and turned to the door to see that her brother has already left and she was stranded in her home and a test waiting for her in school.  
“Some brother he is.” She mumbled just as her phone buzzed in her pocket, indicating a new message.  
“It’s thunder storming outside, do you have a ride to school? – Shane”  
She smiled at the boy’s concern.  
“No, my brother won’t drive me because he had to go to work and my friends won’t answer my calls.” She replied quickly.  
Not even an instant later, she got a reply.  
“Good, I was hoping that you would say that. Get your bag and go outside on the front porch. –Shane”   
Grace stared at the text. ‘’Why does he want me outside’’ she thought. Shrugging, she put her phone in her pocket, gently put her bag on her back and checked to see if all lights were turned off in the house. Once all lights were turned off, she walked outside and froze when she saw who was leaning up against one of the support poles. Shane’s hair was dripping wet and shirt was soaked. The funny thing was, he even had an umbrella in his hands; He didn’t use it.  
“What are you doing here?” She asked.  
“Oh, just coming over to pick you up.” He laughed  
“Thank you so much. You are such a lifesaver. I would be missing the exam in science if it wasn’t for you and thanks again for this, I don’t think I could rep-“Shane cut her off by a wave of his hand.   
“No need to thank me, I wanted to do this.”  
Shane picked up the umbrella and handed it to her.   
“Oh, right.” She said opening the umbrella. Shane started walking to his car, without the umbrella, getting himself soaked in the pouring rain.  
“Don’t you want the umbrella?” She yelled over the sound of the rain.  
“No, I’m okay. You use it. I don’t want your beautiful hair getting ruined.” Shane said, jogging the rest of the way down the driveway to the car.  
Grace stood still, shocked from the complement. She may have been graceful and beautiful but people rarely complemented her. Not because they didn’t see her beauty or grace but because the thought of her intimidated them: In a good way.  
“Are you coming, Grace?” Shane said, snapping Grace from her trance.   
Putting the umbrella over her head walked to the car. Whilst shaking out the umbrella, Shane leaned over the middle piece of the car and opened the door for her.  
Smiling, she got in the car noticing the set of towels placed on the seats.   
“You can put the umbrella in the back.” He said. Nodding, she put it on the floor in front of the backseats as Shane started the car and began to drive off.  
“I’m sorry that you got soaked.” She said, trying to start a conversation  
“Don’t worry about it. I’ll just skip my first period and dry off in the gym locker room, maybe even shower again.” He said.  
“But won’t you miss something in your class?” she asked.  
“Not really, but if I do my teacher will let me do anything and let me pass with flying colors with a little bit of persuasion.”  
Noticing the lack of response, he looked over at her and saw her face portrayed a confused and disgusted look on her face.  
“Not like that Grace,” he said. “I’m not sure what you’re thinking but I don’t pay my teachers to give me high grades… or anything physical. Maybe you’re not as innocent as I thought you were.”  
“You think of me?” She asked, the words slipping from her mouth. She stared at Shane; biting his bottom lip.  
“Er… Maybe?” He spoke up.  
“That was a yes or no question,” She stated.   
Crossing her arms over her chest and looked at him. He was smirking. “Well, what would you say if it was an actual yes?” He questioned.   
“I would say that you’re crazy because thinking about me can’t be a good thing,” she retorted. “I have a handful of friends, I’m a ‘goody-goody’ my hobbies only include staying in my room, drinking coffee while reading and…” She trailed off listening to Shane laugh.  
“Well calling you a goody-goody is an understatement, like you fight with your brother to go to school during a heavy rain when most would take advantage and stay at home, also I saw your arts project, you are wonderful-“  
“How do you know that? Do you keep tabs on me or something?” She questioned.  
“Possibly,” He said mysteriously.  
“Great,I’m in a car with a crazy stalker.” She said collecting her things having arrived at school now.  
“We should probably get going, the bell’s going to ring in a few minutes.” Shane said. He got the umbrella from behind us and handed it to me.   
“No, you use it this time, it’s yours,” She insisted.   
“No, like I said before, I don’t want your beautiful hair getting ruined by the rain,” He argued.   
“No, I refuse to take it,” She crossed her arms over my chest, she was being childish and she knew it. She felt so comfortable around him and they’ve only truly known each other for a day. They’ve been getting along quite well.   
“Please take it. I’m already soaked anyways so what does it matter?” He placed the umbrella in her lap and stepped out into the pouring rain.   
“Stubborn ass boy,” She mumbled.   
Opening the car door and umbrella, stepped out. She had to run through the rain to catch up with Shane; him being twice as tall as her. Once she caught up to him, she lifted the umbrella up so that it could cover both of them.   
Shane looked at her and smiled. They walked through the school’s back door together, just as the warning bell rang. Shane took his umbrella out of her hands and threw it on the ground next to the trashcan.  
“Go to class, you’re late.” He said.  
She glanced at him before running up the stairs, reaching the top she turned around and looked him.  
“Thanks again for driving me. And have fun persuading your teacher!” She said. He looked at her but before he could respond, she ran the last flights of stairs and ran to her first period class.  
 


	3. Chapter 3

All throughout the week, Grace had been stopped by a numerous number of people, greeting her. This confused her, she have never met, let alone talked to these people, yet they randomly walked up to her and casually greeted her like old friends.  
By the last period of Friday, she was utterly confused but it did not falter her good mood. The rain has stopped, a glimpse of the early sunset could be seen outside the window through soft gray clouds.  
Grace sat on her chair idly finishing her activity when her phone lightly buzzed in her pocket. She fished her phone out and carefully glanced around the room, checking is anyone was looking.  
“Hey there. –Shane”  
“Hello. What’s up?” She quickly typed in.  
She stood up, walking over to the front of the room and passed her paper. Her teacher immediately dismissing her; letting her go early. Walking out the door, bag over shoulder, phone in hand; she waited for a reply a few moments more.  
“Are you finished with your last period? Do you maybe want to go to the park with me? Enjoy the sun for a little while? –Shane.”  
Checking the time, she saw she still had an hour before she had to be home. Taking the chance, she replied.  
“Sure, meet up where?”  
Not a second later, her phone buzzed.   
“How about… here.”  
‘Here?’ She thought. ‘Where exactly is here?’ Confused, she stared at her phone, waiting for information but none appeared. A person tapping her back nearly made her jump in surprise. Turning around she saw Shane.  
“Hello there ma’am” Shane said, taking Grace’s hand in his and placing a small, gentle kiss on it.  
“Hello there, good sir” She replied, her face flushed.  
They then walked for a while in a comfortable silence until they reached the nearby park. They sat on a bench and had small talk for a little while then it started drizzling.  
Shane turned to Grace and said, “You have gorgeous eyes, you know that, Cerulli?” He asked.  
“Thank you, Shane” She said, smiling.  
Before either of them could say anything else, Shane crashed their lips together, Grace kissing back, their lips moved in a perfect sync. There was no spark, no fireworks, not anything but it was perfect.  
A moment later, they pulled apart, panting softly.  
“I’ve always wanted to kiss under the rain.” He said, making Grace giggle softly.  
They watched the sun set in the rain at that park bench, enjoying each other’s presence.  
“I should probably go home.” Grace said, looking at the time on her phone.  
“Yeah, you should. Come on, let me drive you.” Shane agreed.  
They walked back to the school to get Shane’s car, and then drove off to Grace’s house. The soft pitter patter on the windows making a light aura around the car. Once they have arrive, neither of them talked nor did they move.   
“Grace…” Shane said quietly, looking at her nervously.  
“Yes, Shane?” She said, her voice quivering.  
“Would you like to go on a date? With me?” He asked, his voice rising an octave higher per word.  
Grace paused, her breath caught in her throat. She tried speaking but her voice seemed to be lost.  
A moment passed a prolonged tense feeling surrounded them both.  
“Yes, I would love to.” She said, finally finding her voice.  
“Really?!” He asked, happily surprised.  
“Yes, Shane. I’ll go on a date with you.” She said laughing.  
“How about tomorrow? At one? Are you free tomorrow?” He offered.  
“Yes, sounds perfect.” She said.  
“Let’s meet the park again, then we could do anything you want after.”  
And at that they said their goodbyes. Grace, walked out of the car and walked down the driveway opening the door and safely closing it behind her. Looking behind a curtain, she saw Shane take one last look at the house before driving off.  
 


	4. Chapter 4

“Are we still on for 1 o’clock today? –Shane”  
“Yes. See you there.”  
Grace got ready and picked out a nice flowy dress and a pair of open toes sandals. She then walked to the park in the nice sunny day. She arrived five minutes late, but she was okay considering Shane seemed to be late also.  
Grace sat on the same bench as the day before, waiting for Shane to arrive in the shade under a nearby tree. She thought of how happier she seemed since they have been together. It wasn’t like she was sad before but she noticed how lighter she felt, almost floating on cloud nine.  
Time passed and he hasn’t arrived. Three o’clock… four o’clock… five o’clock. It had now started to rain and she forgot to bring an umbrella, nor a jacket. But she didn’t care, she checked her phone one last time for a message or any sign of Shane but there wasn’t any. She got up to leave but she heard a voice yell her name.  
“Grace!” She heard. She turned around, furious.  
“Sorry, I’m late.” He said.  
“More like four hours late.” She answered coldly.  
“I’m so sorry. Get under the umbrella. I’ll tell you everything, please.” He told her.  
She hesitantly walked towards him as he hugged her. “Lately I’ve been having a little bit of a family problem. I won’t bother you with them but I was late because of my dad. I didn’t mean to leave you waiting here. I’m so sorry.”   
“It’s fine.” She smiled, shivering slightly.  
“Here, take my jacket” He said, handing her the umbrella, taking his jacket off and giving it to her.  
“But you’ll freeze,” She told him.  
"I don't care, as long as you're not freezing." He said. He held her hand as she felt something hot come on her hand. She let go of his hand looked hers.  
"Oh my God!" She shouted.   
There was blood all over her hand. He looked at her and she looked at him. The blood was coming from him.   
"Shane you're bleeding!" She shouted again.   
"¬I know" He stuttered.   
"How'd you get that huge bruise?" She asked.  
"Told you... Family problems." He said.  
"Why didn't you go to the hospital?" She asked again.   
"I didn't wanna leave you hanging." He answered.   
"Shane! I would've understood if you'd just send me a text you couldn't come" She said kissing his cheek.  
"I can't leave my girl. Plus, I'd never miss an evening with you." He hugged her.  
"Are you bleeding from anywhere else?" She asked. "Cause if you are, we should probably get you to a hospital."   
"I am actually. Several places, but I'll be fine without a hospital." He answered. "I just don't wanna go home tonight. “  
“Family problems, can you believe they even asked me not to come home?!" He added  
"They asked you not to come home ?!" She asked, surprised.  
"Yeah !" "Well, wanna spend the night at my place?" She asked.   
"Won't I bother you,¬"  
"Not at all" Grace cut him off   
"What about your brother ?" He asked  
"He'll understand." She said. "Come on, it's getting late."  
 


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at Grace’s house shortly after. She led Shane into the living room and made him sit down on the couch.   
“Stay here, I’ll talk to my brother.’ She said.   
She found Andy in the kitchen attempting to make noodles.  
“Hey there, big brother!” She said.  
“Hey, little sister.” He replied.  
“Listen, can Shane stay here tonight? Before you answer, listen to me.” She said. “He’s been having family problems, he just had a fight with his parents and they threw him out for the night and he has nowhere else to go but here.”  
He stayed silent for a moment, thinking.  
“Okay, but he will be sleeping separately.” He said, looking at her sternly.  
“Of course. Thank you!’ She said hugging him tight.  
She walked back to Vincent and smiled,  
“He agreed.” She said as he let out a sigh of relief.   
“Okay, do you want to clean those wounds?” She asked noticing some blood stained on his shirt.  
“Er… Yes please, If it’s not too much to ask.” He answered.  
‘No, not at all.” She smiled and got a wet towel.  
Sitting beside him on the couch and wiped the blood off his chest, cleaning the wounds. He winced when the towel touched the edge of a slightly deep wound.  
“Sorry.” She said.  
“It’s fine. Your skin’s so soft.” He said.  
When Grace finished, he hugged her tightly and lied together.  
“Thank you Grace. For everything.” Shane said.   
‘It’s nothing.” She smiled placing a soft kiss on his cheek.  
They then decided to watch a movie; The Demon Barber of Fleet Street: Sweeney Todd, share a bag of popcorn and can of pop.   
Laughing at each other, they both sang; greatly off key. Grace laughed even harder, as she watched Shane mock an opera woman’s voice which made his usual deep voice sound much like a squeaky mouse with its tail in a trap. 

These are probably the worst pies in London!   
I know why nobody cares to take them,   
I should know, I make them, But good?   
No! The worst pies in London,   
Even that's polite! 

Sighing lightly, they both have finally stopped laughing as they watched in silence as Mrs. Lovett tell Mr. Todd about his beloved wife and daughter, whom were abused as he was taken away from them, unable to defend them.  
“All week, people have been greeting me out of nowhere. I don’t even know who they are and I have no idea why.” Grace said.  
“That would probably be some of my friends or team mates.” Shane replied glancing at her from the corner of his eye.  
Turning to face him, Grace flashed a confused expression. “Team mates?” She questioned.  
Letting out a small smile, “Don’t you know?” Shane asked. “I’m in the rugby team.”  
“Oh. I didn’t know.” She told him.  
“Well, now you know.” He replied.  
“How do they know about me?” She asked.  
“Of course I told them about you, Gracie.” Shane said.  
“Why are they so…” She trailed off.  
“So friendly?” He laughed. “Yes, they can be a bit too happy and feel close”  
“What did you tell them?” She asked again.  
“Don’t worry, love. I told nothing but great things; there are no bad things to say, anyway. That’s probably why they like you, despite never actually meeting you. “He stated. “I told them how good-looking you were; I was actually bragging that I talked to this wonderful, beautiful girl. I also told them how sweet, smart, and stunning you were.”  
Grace blushed wildly, hiding her red face behind her hair. Shane took notice and placed her hair behind her ears.  
“See? Truly beautiful and absolutely perfect.” He said.  
Perfect. The word rang in Grace’s ears again and again. Her smile fell the smallest bit.  
“What?” She asked.  
“Hmm?” Shane asked, furrowing his eyebrows, not understanding her question.  
“What was that you called me?” She asked him.  
“Perfect.” He told her, placing his arm around her shoulder; pulling her closer to him.  
“Don’t call me that,” She said. “I’m far from perfect. I have more flaws than I can count.”  
“Your flaws make you who you are as a human. They help you become yourself, an individual, stand out against the rest.” He stated. “And even if you think you’re not perfect, In my eyes, you’re undeniably perfect.”  
She placed both her arms around him and rested her head on the crook of his neck.  
“No one has ever complemented me as much as you have in the past minutes. Thank you.” She whispered.  
“No need to thank me, Grace.” He told her, wrapping his other arm around her back, placing a small peck on her forehead. 

Later, Shane refused to take the bed, insisting that Grace is a girl, and it’s her house. He insisted on sleeping on the couch or floor, but Grace refused. She stated the he was the guest and that he had injuries.   
Finally coming to a compromise, they both fell slept on the large sofa bed in the living room, watching Big Bang Theory curled up in each other’s arms.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Grace’s mind wondered onto the thought of Shane on Monday. They have spent the entire weekend together in her house. Grace refused to let Shane go back home in his condition during Sunday morning; His bruises’ red and puffy, cuts; painfully stung. Shane was much better Monday, therefore he went home to talk to his parents. He told her he would text her if anything happens.   
It was second period in the afternoon. He wasn’t at school, none of his friends have seen him either.   
“Miss Cerulli!” Her teacher screeched.  
“Yes, ma’am?” She said, snapping back to reality.  
“What’s the answer?!” Asked her teacher, Mrs. James  
Blushing, she looked around the room, eyes on her. Some looked at her with pity and some looked her and giggled, finding her embarrassment funny.  
“I’m sorry ma’am. I don’t know.” She said, looking down. Her mind was just too pre-occupied for school work.  
“ Miss Cerulli, I would advise you to stop daydreaming and listen to the lesson.” Said Mrs. James.  
“And I will be seeing you after the discussion, Grace. We need to talk about your project.”  
“Yes ma’am” Grace said, face flushed, sitting down.  
Grace approached her teacher timidly when everyone has let the room. “Ma’am, I would like to apologize for today. I’m going through something right now and my mind wandered.” Grace apologized. “I really am sorry.”  
“It’s fine, child.” Said Mrs. James. “I understand. I went through this too”  
“I’m sorry?” Asked Grace.   
‘Her boyfriend was abused by his father, too?’ She thought. ‘Does she even know I have a boyfriend?”  
“I heard you have a new boyfriend?” Asked Mrs. James.  
“Yes, ma’am. “ She confirmed. “How do you know this, ma’am?”  
“Oh, I heard some of my other students say your name in conversation. I asked them how you know them and they told me you’re apparently Mr. Collin’s girlfriend.”   
“Oh.” Grace mumbled.  
“But back to the topic at hand.” Said Mrs. James. “As I told you earlier, I have to talk to you about your project.”  
“Was anything wrong about it? Did I do the procedure wrong, ma’am?” Grace asked; palms sweaty.  
“No, not at all. You did an outstanding job.” Grace let out a breath of relief. “But I noticed your performance while making the project was… off.” Grace stood in silence, waiting for Mrs. James to continue.  
“Oh, What do you mean by ‘off’?” She asked.  
“I don’t know really, you’re more cheerful and nicer to your classmates but you seemed rather distracted. I’m not trying to interfere with your life, okay dear? I’m just advising you to study first before doing anything else. This is for your future, after all.” Mrs. James lectured. “Keep track of your school work. You’re an honor student, too. We don’t want failing grades, don’t we?”  
“Yes ma’am. Thank you for the advice.” She said quietly. “I think I should be going now, I might be late for my next period… Goodbye, ma’am”   
Later that day, Grace walked down the old, familiar road.  
She treated the road as if it was an old friend. To her, it was familiar; she knew exactly where it starts, it leads to and finally ends. However, walking alone down the road, silhouetted by the setting sun, she felt utterly alienated. She didn’t realize it until that very moment she apprehended that she loathed walking and that she grew quite close to the sleek, black, Dodge Challenger.  
She missed the feel of leather under her fingertips, the scent of pine and cologne, the soft hum of engine and most of all, the person driving the car; Shane Collins.  
No one has seen or heard from him. In fact, she, herself was the last to hear or see Shane that day. It was as if he suddenly dropped off the edge of the world. Grace was almost at breaking point. She had been worried the entire day, but now at the end of the day, she had a feeling deep in her stomach. She didn’t know what she felt, it was a mix of emotions powered by a burst of unnerving worst case scenarios.  
Flashes of the pain and sorrow on his face, the blood running down his arms and torso, the cuts and bruises all over Shane’s arms and body flickered in her mind.  
Oh how she had prayed to God! She prayed, “Oh lord. Please take Shane away from harm and danger, please keep him safe, and look after him. Please, lord God, please keep him away from injury. His soul is clean and pure. I have seen him at his worst and he still thought of me, before himself. He had not care if he might get hurt even more; He thought of me, alone in the rain, waiting for him. He has nothing but good intentions. Please, keep him away from destruction, pain and suffering…”   
Arriving at her home, which was at a peaceful, undisturbed silence, she did any chores left for her to do and made herself dinner.  
Grace have had messaged Shane multiple times, in almost all forms of social media. She have messaged him on Facebook, Twitter, iMessage, Youtube, Yahoo!, Google+, Snapchat, Facetime, Skype, and iCloud. She have not received any reply. She thought of visiting his house, but she realized she had no idea where he lived. She knew the what street he lived, yet she did not know the exact address. She felt horrible.   
To take her mind off of Shane, she had spent three hours doing her homework and projects, and had finished them all. She tried contacting few of his friends, yet to no avail, none of them had seen him either. As she laid her head on a pillow, contemplating possibilities and life, she heard small thump on glass.  
On instinct, she looked at her large mirror across her room. She had always been horrified by the thought of some kind of spirit whom lived inside her mirror, waiting for the perfect time to kill her slowly. She got up to her bedside table, opening the drawer, she pulled out a rosary and, just in case, a sharp pocket knife.  
She heard another thump then saw movement at her window. She grew wary by each passing millisecond. Thump. She snapped out of her trance and gathered the courage to walk to the window, knife in hand; ready to slice and legs; ready to run. She was in fight or flight mode.  
She was a foot from the window and she almost screamed bloody murder when she saw a hand come in contact with the foggy window, then she saw a familiar face to go with the hand. Shane.  
Scrambling to open the window, she stammered. “What are you doing here?!”  
“I came to visit.” Shane casually told her, as he climbed into her bedroom, making a loud thud.  
“At 11:45 at night?!” She whisper-shouted. “And can you please try to be a little bit quieter?”   
“Yes,” He said. “Sheesh. It’s as if you don’t want to see me. Just five minutes ago, you were spamming my all of my social media.”  
“I was worried sick! You never texted me, never showed up in school, no one have heard or seen you all day long and I had no idea what might have happened to you!” She scolded him.  
“You sound like my mother.” He mocked her. “Like this morning to be specific.”  
“Don’t change the topic, where were you?” She said, exasperated.  
“I was at home, sleeping. I was also grounded. My mother was furious at me this morning.” He told her, laying down her bed.  
“What about your dad?” She asked, suddenly remembering his bruises.  
“Oh, him. I didn’t see him all day long. I’ll tell you about I another time.” He said.  
“What are you doing here, if you’re grounded.” She said, laying down beside him.  
“Like I said last Saturday, I didn’t want to leave you hanging. Especially now, you sounded like you were near tears.” He told her. “I don’t want my girl crying, I don’t ever want to see you cry.” Shane suddenly turned and wrapped his arms around Grace’s back.   
“What are you doing?” Grace yelped.  
“Snuggling.” Shane said.  
“Why?” She asked.  
“Because I’m bored.” He said.  
“My presence bores you?” She teased.  
“At this moment; yes.” He told her, wrapping his arms tighter around her small frame.  
“Why?” She said, shifting her body to face Shane.  
“Because you’re ranting and being all mother-y on me.” He mumbled. “It feels like I’m dating a mother.”  
“Gross…” She said, burying her face into his shirt, muffling her laugh. Trying to stifle a laugh, Shane placed his head on top of Grace’s.  
“I like this.” He said, kissing the top of her head.  
“Me too.’ She replied, her lips curling into a smile.  
“When I’m with you, I don’t feel pain and I forget that the outside world exists. It’s only you and I.” Shane said. “A humming bird’s heart beats about 1,250 times per minute; that is nothing compared to mine when I’m with you.   
‘The stress and pressure from everyone else dissolves into nothing when you’re around. I can be myself and be weird with you. I don’t have to be perfect.’ Grace thought. ‘But I could never say that to you. You have fabricated a flawless image of myself in your mind, the happy, carefree, and kind me. I can’t bring myself to ruin that image. I can’t.’  
“I’m the happiest with you. Some birds migrate more than 50,000 miles to find a mate. I’d fly at least that far just to find you. And I don’t even have wings.”  
Staring into each other’s eyes lovingly, then burst out laughing “We’re so emo.” They laughed again.  
She lifted her head and stared at him. The dimly lit room from low light of the moon somehow only made Shane as handsome as ever. She craned her head, kissing the side of his jaw. In response, smiling softly; he lowered his head and pecked her nose. Grace scrunched up her nose, making Shane chuckle.  
“I can feel your laugh.” She said, feeling the rumble and vibration of his chest, grinning.  
“I can feel your heart.” He said.  
“My heart, It beats; beats for only you.” She replied.  
“That’s sweet but honestly, love…” Shane said, snorting. “That’s so corny!”  
“I know, I know. It was the very first thing that came to mind.” Grace said face flushed.  
“No need to be embarrassed, I’m glad to know I have your heart.” Shane said. “I’m so lucky to have you.”  
.“I love you.” Shane said.   
“I love you.” Grace replied  
Laying tangled in each other’s arms, in the dimly lit room, silhouetted by the moon they started to drift off to deep slumber.  
“How’d you get up here by the way? My room’s in the attic.” 


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey Grace, can I have a talk with you?” Andy said, one morning three months later.  
“Yeah, why?” She asked.  
“I just wanted to check up on you, how’s your school work? Everything’s still okay, right?” He asked.  
“Yes, of course it is. Why’d you ask?” She replied.  
“I just wanted to make sure you’re not failing anything. Or getting distracted….” He trailed off.  
“Do you mean…?” Grace said, nervously.  
“Yes, Grace. I’m talking about sex. There’s nothing wrong about this.” He stated. “I know you and Shane have been sleeping with each other the past few months- I can hear his laugh all the way from the kitchen- and I know you know about it, but you still need to hear it from someone. You’re growing up. No, you’re already grown up. You know things, but I’m just reminding you that if you were to do anything, wait ‘til you’re finished with school, finish your education. And if you two are doing anything” his eyes darkened slightly. “Please be careful.”  
“And remember,” He added. “I trust you. I’m letting you have a boyfriend. I’m okay with Shane. He’s a good kid. But I still don’t trust him completely because he’s dating my little sister.”  
“Okay…” She said, words escaping her. She have rarely seen her brother be so serious.  
“But I can promise you, Shane and I have not done anything… dirty. We have solely been sleeping with each other. Nothing more. I could tell Shane not to come over for a while.”  
“Grace, I’m not saying I don’t wanna see Shane, okay? You can do what you want; I’m not stopping you from doing anything. I just got to look out for you. You’re my little sister. I’m just saying what I think is good for you, good for your future. Shane makes you happy, I can see that. Just remember to lay time for yourself, okay? For your studies, for other friends… for family." He choked.  
Tears started streaming down her face. Clinging to her brother, hugging him tightly.  
“You know kid, you amaze me.” Andy said. “You’re just like me and at the same time, you’re my complete opposite.”  
“What? Why?” Grace said hiccupping.  
“You’re laid back and chill like me. You shock me sometimes, like how you once told me you don’t know what you want to be when you grow older but you just wanted to be happy. I was like that, too. When I was your age. All I wanted is to be happy.  
“Now that I’m older, you see me. I’m chill. I’m in a way happy but completely happy? No. When I was your age, I didn’t want to study. I went out every day, I didn’t care if I had a quiz the next day, I didn’t care. All I wanted was to get out of this house. I told myself I wouldn’t need anything they thought us in those four walls when I was in the real world. I have a job, but it’s not the job that makes me happy, I only keep it because it pays for our bills and taxes. I have friends but they’re much richer and powerful than me, “He said staring at me.   
“Money and glory and power don’t make you a better person. It just helps make life less difficult.” Said Grace. “How am I opposite of you?” Her eyes red and puffy, tears flowing down her cheek. As a possibility of her future flashed upon her face.  
“You don’t like to go out. When I was your age I couldn’t stand being in this house, I wanted to go out. See the world. But not you. You stay in here all day long, all summer long reading books voluntarily. I’m telling you, I never did that. You’re smart. You have a great mind. You have so many strong opinions that never seize to amaze me.  
“You may be extremely childish at times but at times like this, you’re so mature. I just don’t believe my eyes when I see you. That you were the same little kid that used to run around the house naked, not wanting to change clothes.”  
They stood there, silently hugging each other  
Grace’s mind produced so many scenarios of her near and far future. Her thoughts scared her. No matter what kind of thought; good future, bad future. All thoughts of the future scared her, they set small expectations for her and she loathed making expectations because if they end up not being what you have expected, you feel horrible, you feel so let down and hurt. Even if it were just small expectations. And most of all, what scared her the most was not living up to expectations set up not just by her, but by people around her. Her brother, her teachers, friends.  
“Mom always told me I needed to be stronger. To study more. To strive harder, she never appreciated anything I did. It was never enough. She always wanted more. She wanted me to add more color when I couldn’t add more color, She wanted me to dance with more grace and power when I couldn’t even stand anymore.   
“She wanted me to be top. She wanted me to be someone who I wasn’t, someone I couldn’t ever achieve.” She croaked. “Someone I would never be and it hurts. It felt as if she never wanted me. Like he wanted another person as her child, A perfect child.  
“And I can’t be perfect because I right now, I could barely catch up with half my classes. And I always feel horrible when I have to get home late or early from school, because I have to call you from work or from home and I feel like I’m just such a bother, I can see you struggle to keep both of us at bay and I can see how much stress you are put under. Sometimes even when you’re boiling hot from fever and very ill, you always want to go to work, you worry about how much money is taken out of your paycheck, how we still have food in the house. How much more for college. Taxes and tuition…”  
“Don’t worry about anything, don’t worry about the future, don’t worry about the taxes, what college will accept you or won’t accept you. I’ll support you with anything you do. As for now, just live life. Just don’t do anything that will kill you or land you in the ER” Replied Andrew.  
“ I love you.” Grace said.  
“I love you too.” Replied Andrew.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey Grace, can I have a talk with you?” Andy said, one morning three months later.  
“Yeah, why?” She asked.  
“I just wanted to check up on you, how’s your school work? Everything’s still okay, right?” He asked.  
“Yes, of course it is. Why’d you ask?” She replied.  
“I just wanted to make sure you’re not failing anything. Or getting distracted….” He trailed off.  
“Do you mean…?” Grace said, nervously.  
“Yes, Grace. I’m talking about sex. There’s nothing wrong about this.” He stated. “I know you and Shane have been sleeping with each other the past few months- I can hear his laugh all the way from the kitchen- and I know you know about it, but you still need to hear it from someone. You’re growing up. No, you’re already grown up. You know things, but I’m just reminding you that if you were to do anything, wait ‘til you’re finished with school, finish your education. And if you two are doing anything” his eyes darkened slightly. “Please be careful.”  
“And remember,” He added. “I trust you. I’m letting you have a boyfriend. I’m okay with Shane. He’s a good kid. But I still don’t trust him completely because he’s dating my little sister.”  
“Okay…” She said, words escaping her. She have rarely seen her brother be so serious.  
“But I can promise you, Shane and I have not done anything… dirty. We have solely been sleeping with each other. Nothing more. I could tell Shane not to come over for a while.”  
“Grace, I’m not saying I don’t wanna see Shane, okay? You can do what you want; I’m not stopping you from doing anything. I just got to look out for you. You’re my little sister. I’m just saying what I think is good for you, good for your future. Shane makes you happy, I can see that. Just remember to lay time for yourself, okay? For your studies, for other friends… for family." He choked.  
Tears started streaming down her face. Clinging to her brother, hugging him tightly.  
“You know kid, you amaze me.” Andy said. “You’re just like me and at the same time, you’re my complete opposite.”  
“What? Why?” Grace said hiccupping.  
“You’re laid back and chill like me. You shock me sometimes, like how you once told me you don’t know what you want to be when you grow older but you just wanted to be happy. I was like that, too. When I was your age. All I wanted is to be happy.  
“Now that I’m older, you see me. I’m chill. I’m in a way happy but completely happy? No. When I was your age, I didn’t want to study. I went out every day, I didn’t care if I had a quiz the next day, I didn’t care. All I wanted was to get out of this house. I told myself I wouldn’t need anything they thought us in those four walls when I was in the real world. I have a job, but it’s not the job that makes me happy, I only keep it because it pays for our bills and taxes. I have friends but they’re much richer and powerful than me, “He said staring at me.   
“Money and glory and power don’t make you a better person. It just helps make life less difficult.” Said Grace. “How am I opposite of you?” Her eyes red and puffy, tears flowing down her cheek. As a possibility of her future flashed upon her face.  
“You don’t like to go out. When I was your age I couldn’t stand being in this house, I wanted to go out. See the world. But not you. You stay in here all day long, all summer long reading books voluntarily. I’m telling you, I never did that. You’re smart. You have a great mind. You have so many strong opinions that never seize to amaze me.  
“You may be extremely childish at times but at times like this, you’re so mature. I just don’t believe my eyes when I see you. That you were the same little kid that used to run around the house naked, not wanting to change clothes.”  
They stood there, silently hugging each other  
Grace’s mind produced so many scenarios of her near and far future. Her thoughts scared her. No matter what kind of thought; good future, bad future. All thoughts of the future scared her, they set small expectations for her and she loathed making expectations because if they end up not being what you have expected, you feel horrible, you feel so let down and hurt. Even if it were just small expectations. And most of all, what scared her the most was not living up to expectations set up not just by her, but by people around her. Her brother, her teachers, friends.  
“Mom always told me I needed to be stronger. To study more. To strive harder, she never appreciated anything I did. It was never enough. She always wanted more. She wanted me to add more color when I couldn’t add more color, She wanted me to dance with more grace and power when I couldn’t even stand anymore.   
“She wanted me to be top. She wanted me to be someone who I wasn’t, someone I couldn’t ever achieve.” She croaked. “Someone I would never be and it hurts. It felt as if she never wanted me. Like he wanted another person as her child, A perfect child.  
“And I can’t be perfect because I right now, I could barely catch up with half my classes. And I always feel horrible when I have to get home late or early from school, because I have to call you from work or from home and I feel like I’m just such a bother, I can see you struggle to keep both of us at bay and I can see how much stress you are put under. Sometimes even when you’re boiling hot from fever and very ill, you always want to go to work, you worry about how much money is taken out of your paycheck, how we still have food in the house. How much more for college. Taxes and tuition…”  
“Don’t worry about anything, don’t worry about the future, don’t worry about the taxes, what college will accept you or won’t accept you. I’ll support you with anything you do. As for now, just live life. Just don’t do anything that will kill you or land you in the ER” Replied Andrew.  
“ I love you.” Grace said.  
“I love you too.” Replied Andrew.


End file.
